robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Full Metal Anorak
Full Metal Anorak was a middleweight robot that exclusively competed in Series 1 of Robot Wars. It performed well in its heat, reaching the Arena Semi-Final stage where it was defeated by REALI-T after accidentally driving onto a grille. Despite being a middleweight, Full Metal Anorak was allowed to compete in the main competition due to the First Wars having no weight restrictions. Design Full Metal Anorak was a small, triangular-shaped robot with a top speed of 12mph, and equipped with a removable front blade designed to cut and puncture opponents' tyres. It was painted grey with a shark-like face on the front resembling the nose art of a typical World War 2-era fighter plane. This, combined with its triangular wedge shape, gave it a passing resemblance to a stealth bomber. Full Metal Anorak displayed impressive speed, agility and manoeuvrability throughout its appearance, but had a relatively large turning circle which was noticeable during its Gauntlet and Labyrinth runs, and poor pushing power which contributed towards its defeat against REALI-T. Robot History Series 1 Full Metal Anorak entered Heat E, and started its Gauntlet run by reversing out of the turntable and heading towards the left-hand route. It cleared the maze quickly and with relative ease despite having to constantly back out when negotiating every corner, and charged straight towards the end zone after clearing the land mines, completing its run. This run allowed Full Metal Anorak to qualify for the Labyrinth Trial. It led Torque of the Devil through the left-hand part of the maze, and used its speed and manoeuvrability to advance quickly before both robots were blocked by Sergeant Bash. Full Metal Anorak rammed under Sergeant Bash, forcing him to reverse and allow it to catch up with Bodyhammer, before effortlessly reaching the end zone with less than 30 seconds to spare. Not content with finishing the Labyrinth, however, Full Metal Anorak left the end zone to ram Matilda and help REALI-T complete the course. However, REALI-T failed to get past and Matilda attacked Full Metal Anorak in the end zone as time ran out. As Psychosprout failed to move, having rolled back to the start following an initial collision with REALI-T, Full Metal Anorak won the Labyrinth, and proceeded to the Arena stage. In its Semi-Final, Full Metal Anorak fought REALI-T, the competitor it tried to help out in the Labyrinth. Both robots met in the centre of the arena, with Full Metal Anorak ramming REALI-T twice and getting its front blade under it both times. Full Metal Anorak backed away as REALI-T pushed it back, then darted across the arena and rammed REALI-T again after Sergeant Bash came in to attack REALI-T with his circular saw. REALI-T retaliated by ramming Full Metal Anorak a few more times as Full Metal Anorak attempted to get a run, eventually getting another hit in. Eventually, Full Metal Anorak was pushed towards a grille by REALI-T and forced against the side bars before driving away. However, it proceeded to drive onto the other grille after hitting REALI-T again, immobilising itself in the process. This eliminated Full Metal Anorak from the First Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Full Metal Anorak's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Trivia *Full Metal Anorak is one of twenty-three robots to have completed The Gauntlet. *Full Metal Anorak was the only robot to complete the Labyrinth trial, although REALI-T came the closest to matching it. *Full Metal Anorak's name was most likely a pun on the 1987 Stanley Kubrick war epic, Full Metal Jacket. Alternatively, it could also be considered a reference to the bullet type of the same name, used by Infantry riflemen. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Middleweights Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Robots which debuted in Series 1 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 1